Demon Trance
by Ghost Mana
Summary: A conspiricy, violence, a crooked jedi, a temptress and starring my favorite jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi!! What could be better!?!
1. Enter Lex

DISCLAIMER:  
I dont own Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or the concept of Star Wars. Lex, Terran and any other Jedi/non-jedi/ex-jedi are a character of my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEMON TRANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: ENTER LEX  
  
  
"HALT!!!"  
  
The young gansta made no attempt to stop, he just bolted forward away from the scene. He had not gone two blocks when he crashed into a jedi.  
  
As he jumped back to his feet, the young gansta sputtered, "Watch where you goin' jedi freak!"  
  
"That's no way to speak to an adult now is it?" the jedi replied strictly.  
  
"I'll speak to ya anyway I wanna!" the gansta replied, "Now move it!"  
  
The jedi still blocked the boys path. "My name is Terran D'Langelo. What's your name?"  
  
The boy cursed as he heard the men who were after him and he hissed, "Lex. Move now or I can't be tried for my actions."  
  
"Oh really?" Terran snapped, "Do show what you can do, Lex."  
  
"Damnit!" the gansta boy cursed again as Terran lept at him. Then the boy did something unusual. He raised a hand in the flash of an eye and Terran flew backwards, landing hard on his butt.  
  
Before Terran could stand again, the gansta boy was out of sight.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Strong this child must be," Yoda said to Terran, "For throw you he can."  
  
"Yes, Yoda," Terran replied, "I fear this boy is bad news."  
  
"Fear is the ultimate trail to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan Kenobi muttered to Terran.  
  
Terran glared at Obi, then looked back to Yoda, "Yoda, what I don't understand is that the boy knew I was a Jedi. I was unarmed and I looked like a normal person."  
  
"Strange the situation is, solve it quickly we must."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said, "Could you go meet Terran at the well without me? I wish to stay and clean up before he arrives."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan smiled, obdiently. ^groan, i dont wanna be stuck with that jerk, but master said...^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked swiftly toward the well. He felt an unusually stong presence in the force since he had left Qui-Gon's room at the temple. He had the feeling something interesting was going to happen. Then something did happen. Obi-Wan heard a noise. A voice actually, from beyond the trees over by the well he was to meet Terran at. Obi quickly and silently stepped close and hid behind a thick maple.  
  
"Tsk, not you again, boy!" Obi heard Terran mutter, "Go home to your momma."  
  
"Stupid jedi," muttered the young voice of the boy.  
  
"How did you do that thing the other night?" Terran asked.  
  
^Oh,^ Obi thought ^This must be the infamous Lex^  
  
"I ain't tellin' you!" Lex snapped, "you'd just abuse it, like all the other jedi freaks."  
  
"Other Jedi?" Terran asked, "Who else knows how to do it?"  
  
"Quit askin' so many questions!" Lex murmured, "Get out of my way! I gotta bring this to my sister."  
  
"Oh, so you do have family?" Terran mused, "Not the homeless street rat I thought you were, hmm?"  
  
Terran snatched the small paper bag away from Lex.  
  
"Give that back!" Lex yelled in outrage.  
  
"Let's see what's in here..." Terran opened the bag.  
  
"I'm warnin' you, Jedi!"  
  
"A loaf of bread?" Terran closed the bag, holding it tightly, "Now who did you snatch this off of?"  
  
Lex looked pissed. "THAT'S IT!" Lex raised his hand. A beam, sort of a bolt of blue color, shot out of his palm and sent Terran flying backwards.  
  
Obi was amazed. He ran out from behind the tree and over to Terran.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" Obi snapped, "Why the hell did you take the kid's food? Incoherant, little worm..." Obi-Wan snatched the bag away Terran's dazed clutches and walked over to the surprised Lex. Obi kneeled before the boy.  
  
"Here you are," Obi said, a smile creeping onto his face. Lex snatched the bag away from Obi-Wan and held it to his chest as if it were gold. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah," Lex muttered, "I live with my sister in an alley in town."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 24."  
  
"I'm 14, and my sister is 22. Her name is Deane."  
  
"You and your sister are welcome to come stay with me if you'd like?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in the Jedi Temples."  
  
"Uhm... Alright."  
  
"Come tonight, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Uh.. bye!" Lex waved his hand as he ran away.  
  
"You've made friends with the enemy," Terran muttered.  
  
"No I haven't," Obi-Wan mused, "I'm not your friend."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Not tryin' to be. Terran, he's just a kid."  
  
"You saw what he can do! That boy is dangerous, he should be put under solitary confinement."  
  
"No!" Obi protested, "Never! You touch him Terran and I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
Terran was shocked because Obi's words were said in a dark, chilling tone. Obi meant it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"You WHAT!?" Qui-Gon yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I invited Lex and his siblings to come live at the Temple," Obi replied softly.  
  
"Live at the temple... Obi-Wan are you insane?!"  
  
"No Master, I'm not insane," Obi replied harshly, "I just learned that Lex and his family are poor and have no food. I wanted to help."  
  
"Oh Obi..."  
  
"Master, it was only good intentions."  
  
"Good intentions are going to get you killed someday," Qui-Gon muttered in acceptance.  
  
Obi almost hugged him.  
  
"Well go on then," Qui-Gon muttered, "Prepare room for them."  
  
"Yes Master, thankyou."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan was just finishing preparing the last bed in the guest room where Deane would be staying, when Terran entered.  
  
"Hey Kenobi," Terran mused, "If you survive the night with those brats, I commend you... although you probably won't."  
  
"They won't hurt me," Obi replied dryly, "Although I'd watch myself if I were you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Lex has attacked you twice before. This time you'll be asleep."  
Terran's eyes got wide. "Oh and Terran?" Obi smirked, "If you survive the night, I commend you."  
  
"I ought to kill the lot of them the second they enter the temple," Terran spat.  
  
"If you touch them..."  
  
"What? you'll kill me?"  
  
"Yesss," Obi hissed.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So kill me, big man! Bring. It."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
Terran punched Obi-Wan in the face. Blood spurted from his mouth.  
  
"You SON OF A BITCH!" Obi cried.  
  
He did a football-type tackle and drove Terran into the wall. Terran hit the wall with a sharp smack. Raging with fury, Terran brought his knee up swiftly and made contact with Obi's face, sending Obi-Wan flying backwards. Blood flew freely from his nose and mouth and he fell, landing on his back. Terran walked over with a smug look on his face and kicked Obi two or three times sharply in the ribs. Obi cringed. He knelt at Obi's side and leaned over him.  
  
"And this why I'll always be better than you," Terran smiled then he stood, blew Obi a kiss from his smirk and left, closing the door behind him. 


	2. The Temptress Deane

DISCLAIMER:  
I dont own Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or the concept of Star Wars. Lex, Terran and any other Jedi/non-jedi/ex-jedi are a character of my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE TEMPTRESS DEANE  
  
  
  
Obi met Lex and his sister at the front gate. He had changed his bloodstained clothing into cleaner, more hospitable ones and cleaned the blood off of his face, so nobody could tell he had been in a fight. Also he kept it quiet so Qui-Gon didn't know.   
  
Lex, his dark brown hair messed and scruffy and his eyes pale green, wore a pair of baggy beige pants and a white t-shirt under a black dress shirt.  
  
His sister, Deane, was a few inches shorter than Obi-Wan with just-past shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. Deane wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black dress shirt with most of the bottom ripped off of it.  
  
^Wow^ Obi thought ^Damn she's hot...^  
  
"Welcome," Obi grinned, "Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Here," Obi said, "Put these on." He handed Lex a pair of beige pants and a wihte shirt. He gracefully handed the same to Deane, "I'm sorry we don't have anything but these to fit you..." He smiled apologetically, unknowingly gazing into her deep green eyes.  
  
She gazed back and smiled warmly, "It's alright."  
  
"Oh quit it," Lex sneered, "Go get changed Deane."  
  
"Uh, yeah, okay Lex," Deane faultered and swiftly walked into the other room. As soon as the door shut, Lex got a menacing look on his face.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Lex snapped as he finished changing, "Back off. Deane is off limits."  
  
Obi cocked an eye while his heart fluttered at the sound of her name, "What makes you think I like her?"  
  
Lex groaned, "Even though I am only a 'kid', don't think I can't see you giving her googly eyes."  
  
Obi sighed and Deane returned. ^oh God, she's... she's beautiful^  
  
Although awe-struck, Obi-Wan managed to find his voice, "Come, you must meet my master Qui-Gon."  
  
"Yes," Deane said, "C'mon Lex."  
  
Lex eyed Obi sternly, but followed silently.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A knocked came at Qui-Gon's door and he opened it to find Obi standing there with two others. A beautiful girl that surprised Qui-Gon and a young boy of whom he presumed was Lex.  
  
"Do come in," Qui-Gon said. After they were all seated, Qui-Gon spoke, "I presume that this boy is Lex, but who is this beautiful lady you have with you my young Padawan?"  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," Obi said proudly, "This is Lex's sister Deane."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Miss...?"  
  
"Just Deane."  
  
"You don't have a last name?"  
  
"No. Lex and I have been orphans all our lives... We had no place to call home."  
  
"That's sad," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Well, not anymore. You are welcome to stay as long as you please," Obi cut in.  
  
"Thankyou Obi-Wan," Deane smiled dreamily, then turned back to Qui-Gon, "Your Padawan is most generous to us."  
  
"Obi-Wan has always had a soft heart," Qui-Gon smiled. Qui-Gon glanced at his clock, which read 10:30pm, "Oh dear! I didn't think it was this late and you guys must be tired... Obi-Wan take Deane and Lex to their rooms and get some sleep."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the small room. Deane was there dressed in a silk gown. She bekoned him and he found it irresistable to refuse. Once he got to her, she grabbed him and flung him onto the bed with inhuman strength. Then she seductively climbed onto the bed, on all fours over top of him. She leaned down and grabbed his mouth in a long, possessive kiss. As the kiss got deeper, she savagely ripped his shirt off his arms and threw it off of him. She broke her lips from his, sensing his longing for her, and proceeded to place little butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. She swirled her tounge around the more sensitive areas of his chest while running her hands through his short spikey hair and grinding against him with her knee.   
  
Then she abruptly sat up.  
  
"I had you going there, didn't I?" she asked with a devious grin on her face.  
  
"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked, confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi." She then proceeded to pull a blade out from behind her back, "Too bad I have to kill you!" She laughed as she brought the blade down at lightning speed.  
  
Obi-Wan screamed as he sat up in bed. He was caked with a cold sweat and his blankets were plastered to him.  
  
"Oh God... Oh God... Oh God..." he muttered, gasping for air as he tried to regain his composure, "It was just a dream.. Just a dream... But oh God, that was soo real..."  
  
Deane ran in.  
  
"Deane?"  
  
"I heard screaming... are you okay?"  
  
"Uh... yea, I'm alright..." Obi-Wan muttered, shocked that she was actually worried.  
  
"Alright." Deane flushed, "Well... I guess I'd better go back..."  
  
As Deane was leaving, Obi couldn't help but notice that Deane was dressed in a silk gown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMM! 


	3. The Stranger

DISCLAIMER:  
I dont own Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or the concept of Star Wars. Lex, Terran and any other Jedi/non-jedi/ex-jedi are a character of my own.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I wrote this entire story so far between the times of 1 and 5am. Odd how that seems to be the best writing time for me...ANYWAYZ.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE STRANGER  
  
  
Obi-Wan stretched and unwillingly left his bed to get a shower and dress. His night was restless and plagued with that strange dream. He pondered it while he combed his short hair.  
  
"Hmm..." he wondered, "She seduces me and then she kills me. All the while wearing that silk gown that she was wearing in real life... Where'd she get that I wonder...?"  
  
Unfortunately for the length of his hair, that's all the pondering he could do while combing. Puzzled still, he exited the bathroom and ran into non-other than Deane herself.  
  
"Where are going?" she asked him.  
  
"To the training room. I must train everyday from nine until noon."  
  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh... no," she sighed, "I was just hoping that we could... you could show me around the place. Lex and me were hoping... well just me, I don't know my way around the place and I was hoping you could show me?"  
  
"I finish training at noon, I could show you then?"  
  
"I'd be delighted." She smiled that heart melting smile of hers, "I shall see you at noon."  
  
"Alright see you."  
  
"See you..."  
  
As Obi watched her walk towards her room, all thoughts of her being dangerous were erased from his mind. He sighed longingly and headed to the training room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Who was that girl with you?" Terran asked as he parried Obi's thrust, "She's too hot to be hanging out with you. She your sister?"  
  
"No," Obi fumed, spinning away from a slash, "She's a friend." He tried a slash and Terran dodged.  
  
"I'm amazed Kenobi," Terran mused, barely dodging Obi's lightsaber, "You have friends." A smirk crawled onto Terran's face.  
  
"More than you'll ever have!" Obi fumed as he jumped a swipe at his feet.  
  
"There's another difference between you and me, Kenobi!" Terran mused. He knocked the saber out of Obi's hand and sent it skidding across the floor. He hovered the blade of his purple lightsaber inches from Obi's nose, "You are a puppy, nothing but a simple follower."  
  
"The battle," Obi sneered, "is not over yet..." With a clean-cut, practiced swipe, he knocked the lightsaber out of Terran's hand and it slide over next to his own. "It's even."  
  
"Wonderful move Kenobi," Terran muttered sarcastically, "But you won't win. With or without saber, you can't win against me." He swung out a fist toward Obi's face, which Obi easily dodged.  
  
"Bring it," Obi muttered.  
  
"Gladly," Terran said coldly, giving Obi the feeling that they weren't training anymore.  
  
Terran swung and connected with Obi's face; but in the heat of battle, Obi couldn't feel anything. Terran attacked again, but Obi seen him coming and grabbed his hands. Obi twisted Terran so Obi's was holding his hands from behind his back.  
  
"Give up yet?" Obi asked, "It is over?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Terran threw his head backwards, smacking Obi-Wan in the face. Blood spilled for a moment and Obi loosened his grip for a mere nanosecond, but it was long enough for Terran to free an arm. With lightning speed, Terran elbowed Obi in the ribs and Obi lost his balance. He fell hard in the floor and groaned.  
  
Terran bent over Obi-Wan and slapped him as blood ran sideways down his cheek. "Now," Terran mused smirking with a demon glow to his eyes, "Now Kenobi, it's over."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan took Deane to the park for a romantic picnic at suppertime after he gave her the tour of the temple. Deane was lying down on the soft, red-plaid blanket Obi had set out for the picnic with her head propped up on her hand. Obi-Wan sat next to her on the blanket with his knees huddled up to his chest.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Obi-Wan asked her.  
  
"Oh, deffinately," Deane mused. She paused, searching his face and then said quietly, "Does your training session always end up with you so hurt?"  
  
"...." Obi didn't know exactly how to answer that question. He had left the training room before Terran had and, before having a chance to clean himself up, Deane had seen him. She pretty near fainted. Looking at her now, she looked close to tears. "No," he answered finally.  
  
"Good then."  
  
There was an unconfortable silence as the two pondered their own thoughts and wondered what the other was thinking.  
  
Deane broke the silence. "The temple is very beautiful."  
  
"Yes... but..." Did he dare? Sure, what the hell. "Not as beautiful as you."   
  
Deane's heart melted.  
  
Obi-Wan moved in and kissed her passionately and she responded.  
  
Little did they know, but somebody was watching them from afar.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan awoke that night with the feeling that something was wrong. He was clad in sweat and needed a drink quite badly. He got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and got a drink of water, then returned to his room to find a note waiting for him on his pillow.  
  
  
"My dearest Obi," he read aloud, "Please come to my room. I want to see you, now." The word 'now' was in a darker print than the rest of the note, "Love Deane." Obi's heart fluttered when he read that. LOVE Deane. ^sigh^ After Obi-Wan got past that part, fear struck his heart. ^It's 3am^ Obi thought ^There must be something wrong...^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked silently through the hallway. He was afraid. Afraid of whatever Deane needed from him at 3 in the morning. He hoped she wasn't in trouble... When he got to the door to Deane's room, he raised his hand to knock and hesitated. He dropped his hand and turned to leave. The door opened.  
  
"Obi," Deane said, "hi."  
  
"..." Obi was speechless, struck by awe of her wet hair and drops of liquid water rolling down her face.  
  
"Please, come in." She widened the door and he had no choice.  
  
He took a seat on the couch and she sat unbearably close to him.  
  
"You're all wet." The second the words slipped from Obi's mouth, he regretted them. The image of her rubbing herself down in a hot shower with steam rising up around her... Obi mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting ready for your arrival." Obi's heart melted. She did this for him. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no thankyou..."  
  
"You aren't in trouble."  
  
Deane laughed, "No, of course not. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong. I just wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh, alright then." His heart fluttered.  
  
"If it's an inconveniance..."  
  
"No! No, not at all..."  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked him, gazing deep into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Tell me please? I'll tell you what I'm thinking."  
  
He could resist, "You first."  
  
"Alright," Deane looked at him mischieviously, "I'm thinking of how you feel about me and how much I want to kiss you right now."  
  
Obi was taken aback, but quickly recovered, "I was thinking the same thing..."  
  
"Well," Deane whispered, leaning close, "If you want what I want..."  
  
"Then we should just give in..." Obi leaned in and met her lips. When the kiss broke off, Obi whispered, "Deane?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I think I love you..."  
  
"Obi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... I think I..." she paused and put her hands on his shoulders, "I want to kill you." She wrapped her hands around his neck and tightened her grip.  
  
"De... Deane..." Obi-Wan choked. He raised his hands towards his throat, "Please..."  
  
Her grip just tightened as Obi's face turned purple and she laughed harshly.  
  
^No...^ Obi thought ^No... Deane... No...^  
  
"D-Deane..." Obi choked and he fell unconscious.  
  
Deane released her grasp on Obi's throat and threw him over her shoulder. She ran out of the room. 


	4. Traitor

CHAPTER FOUR: TRAITOR  
  
  
  
When Obi-Wan awoke, he found himself in a dark, musty room gagged and bound to a chair by heavey chains. The room was a fair size. It was entirely wood and the only light came from a single lit kerosine lamp on the other side of the room. That was it. No other furniture, no windows.  
  
Obi heard a creak as a small piece of the floor slid downwards. ^Those must be the stairs to get up here^ Obi thought.  
  
He watched as a dark figure immerged from the floor. Obi tried to lunge at the farmiliar figure and, in doing so, felt a twinge of pain remind him of his bindings.  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan Kenobi," his captive muttered, "I have you in my grasp." His tone darkened, "You are but a mere fly in this web of conspiricy, my dear Kenobi. Unfortunately, you are too good to be apart of it like the other Jedi. Stupid, the Jedi are. I found all the people who had great potential to be powerful Jedi Knights... A midi-chlorine count that exceeds most Jedi, much like your own."  
  
"My own?" Obi said, shocked, "How did you know...?"  
  
"I know a lot of things," he snapped sharply, "Like about her."  
  
"Hi Obi-Wan," said a female voice. She stepped into the light.  
  
"Deane!" Obi cried, again trying to lunge forward. The thick metal cuffs dug into his skin, making his wrists raw and bloody.  
  
The girl, wearing an expression of hatred, walked up to Obi-Wan and bitchslapped him across the face. Then she walked over to the man.   
Her usual beautiful eyes were replaced by placid coldness as she spoke, "I hate you Obi-Wan Kenobi and I wish I'd never met you. I wish you would die."  
  
Obi's heart clenched as the bruise from her slap started to form. The expression on his face was that of pure agony as his eyes became glassy.  
  
"Oh how sweet," Deane said, "He's going to cry for me."  
  
"I thought you loved me," Obi-Wan muttered, voice thick with the feeling of betrayl.  
  
"You're just a stupid Jedi Padawan. Nobody could ever love you," Deane said nonchalantly.  
  
Ooh, that hurt. Obi felt his heart shatter as a tear spilled over his eyelid.  
  
"Deane?" the other man offered, "Would you like to do the honours?" He gesturned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Gladly," Deane said, capturing him in a short kiss. Obi flinched.  
  
Deane turned to Obi-Wan as she put on the thick, black leather gloves that the man had given her.   
  
^Oh this can't be good^ Obi thought.  
  
The man started to descend the stairs, but stopped when he heard Obi call out, "Terran you bastard, I'm gonna get you for this." The man turned to face Obi, "Don't bother, Kenobi, you didn't beat me before, so what makes you think you win this time?"  
  
"Because, Terran D'Langelo," Obi said icily, "I'll give it my all because I don't have anyone to live for anymore."  
  
"Oh my black heart is breaking," Terran muttered in a sarcastic reply, "Don't kill him Deane, I have plans for him."  
  
Just the way that Terran said that, sent icy chills down Obi's back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Lex inturupted, "I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Hn?" Qui-Gon turned from his friend, Mace Windu, and to the young boy standing behind him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Have you seen Obi-Wan?" Lex asked. "I went to training, but they said he hasn't been there all day."  
  
"Strange," Mace said, "Terran hasn't been seen all day either."  
  
"He wasn't in classes or anything," Lex muttered desperately.  
  
"Lex?" Qui-Gon asked, "Where's your sister? Maybe the two boys went off with her?"  
  
"No, she was with me all day," Lex huffed, "She hasn't seen either of them at all."  
  
"Where would they be?" Qui-Gon muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh no..." Lex muttered.  
  
"What?" Mace asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Lex," said a voice from a short distance away.  
  
Lex turned and watched as Deane walked up to them.  
  
"Lex, I think it's time to tell them."  
  
Lex bowed his head, "Alright."  
  
"Tell us what?" Mace asked.  
  
"Y'know that night when Terran first met Lex?" Deane said, "How Lex was running and he ran into Terran? Well, a few minutes before then, he was at a lab with his friend, Justin. It was a secret lab that used humans as labrats. It was ran by ex-Jedi Knights; sort of a cult. They called themselves 'Demon Trance' because they were so powerful. They had a microchip that they implanted into the brains of young Jedi and young children with great potential to be Jedi Master. These microchips controlled their minds. Made them into zombies who will do whatever their master wishes."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Mace asked.  
  
"Just be quiet and listen," Lex answered sharply.  
  
"Lex and my twin sister Samantha were taken by them because of their excessive amount of midi-chlorines. They tried to take me too, but I escaped. Lex was sent for the implant first, but he escaped. I don't know what happened to my sister... Lex was being chased by them when he ran into Terran."  
  
"Lex? Where did they hold you when you were waiting for the implant?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"An attic... in Terran's house."  
  
"Alright then, do you know where Terran's house is?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember."  
  
"Then let's go," Qui-Gon said, "Mace? Can you inform the others to watch out for..." at that point Qui-Gon clutched his stomach.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mace asked.  
  
"Obi-Wan is in trouble... A fight perhaps. I can feel his pain..."  
  
"Then we'd better hurry..." Lex muttered.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Obi grimanced as another wave of nausea swept through him. His body lurched for what seemed like the hundredth time and blood escaped from his mouth.  
  
His left eye was blackened and blood dripped over it from a large gnash on his forehead. Bruises of all shapes and sizes formed themselves on various parts of his body. He flinched as he took another blow to his stomach and landed on his hands and knees on the floor.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" the girl screamed, "I released you from your binds and yet you still refuse to fight me. Why!?"  
  
"Y-You're... a... girl..." Obi-Wan choked out, spitting some blood to the floor.  
  
The girl screamed out in frustration as she kicked Obi in the face. He flew backwards, the back of his head smashing against the seat of the chair.  
  
"You aren't worth my precious time," she muttered. She then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Shite," Obi muttered, barely above a whisper and he lost consciousness. 


End file.
